Phoebe's Diary
by Anne O. Nimus
Summary: If Helga has a diary, Phoebe has one too!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: None of "Hey Arnold!" belongs to me. I wish I did but well, reality bites! It belongs to its own makers and Nickelodeon. 

Author's notes: Hey! It's my first "Hey Arnold!" fanfic! So please be nice to me! I haven't done fanfics for a long time. I'm just too busy! Besides, I have lots of ideas to make fanfics. So just read and review and enjoy!

Phoebe's Diary 1: by Anne O. Nimus

" Hiya Pheebs! Watcha doin'?" greets Helga one normal school day.

"Oh, nothing Helga, I'm just reviewing for our big math test tomorrow!" Phoebe answers.

"Oh, Phoebe, thank you ever so much for your help!" Lila says.

"Oh, that's nothing Lila." 

"Hello class! Now, get ready for another exciting day here at school!" Mr. Simmons greets.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dismissal time came and all the kids were excited to go home. As they boarded the school bus, Arnold bumps into Helga.

"Hey, watch it football head or I'll break your bones into pieces!" Helga tells him. 

" Sorry Helga I di-"

"Oh, sorry Helga, I didn't see you. Criminey! Are you that blind?!" Arnold gives her a sigh and goes to his seat.

" Man Arnold!I still can't believe you. Everyday you say sorry to Helga. Everyday. And every time she yells at you and yet you do nothing!" Gerald tells his best friend.

"I just don't want to fight Gerald. Besides, it's like a way of life already. Remember the time she didn't call me football head? It was weird. I guess I'm kinda used to it already."

"Whatever Arnold."

At Phoebe and Helga's seat…

"Oh Helga, are you going to study hard for that test tomorrow?"

"That math test? THAT math test? Get real Phoebe! I'm sure I'll pass the test tomorrow!"

"Well, your pretty confident Helga." Rhonda interrupts. "I'm going to study, and I better pass. I don't want to be as confident as you are Helga. For all you know, you might fail." 

"Rhonda darling, I'm always second to Phoebe when it comes to math tests, so I'm sure whether I study or not, I will pass."

"Whatever you say Helga."

"Say Phoebe, tell you what, if I get a score lower than Ms. Perfect over there, I'll give you a gift. What do you say?" She was referring to Rhonda.

"Gee Helga, I don't know. It's all up to you to decide if you want to give me a gift or not. It doesn't really matter."

The bus stops at Phoebe's house and she steps down. "Bye Helga! See you tomorrow!"

"Bye Pheebs!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inside the classroom, the students were all quiet. 

_"What is 15% of a hundred?" _Arnold thought.

_"Criminey! What is this? If x is 78, what would be the sum of (9 X 8) + x (2+5)?" _Helga thought.

_"Well, looks like Helga's in trouble." _Rhonda tells herself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day, the results of the test were announced.

"Guess, Phoebe got the highest again." Muttered Helga.

"You're right Helga! She did get the top score!" Mr. Simmons tells her.

"She was followed by Lila with a point lower than Phoebe's! Then Rhonda gets third place and you Helga got fourth."

"What! I did?! I'll accept getting lower than Lila, but Rhonda?! Criminey! What is happening to this world!" Helga panics.

"You know Helga, not everyone is perfect. Sometimes you fail and sometimes you succeed." Mr. Simmons tells her.

The bell rings and off to the playground they go. 

"So Helga, I guess you're going to give Phoebe a gift." Rhonda says.

"That doesn't matter Rhonda. Phoebe's my best friend and I can give her anything I would want to give her."

Dismissal time…

"So Pheebs, what do you want?" Helga asks.

"Oh, nothing Helga." Phoebe answers.

"Oh, here we go! Let's go into this store and see what you will like!" 

They went inside the store. It took Phoebe and Helga 15 minutes to decide which ones were the best.

"So Pheebs, which one would you prefer this blue diary with a nice flowery accent in front, or this blue gel candle, which I should say is very cute, or maybe this little figurine of the "Thinker" or this poster of the wonders of the world?

"Oh, I don't know Helga. Y-"

"C'mon Phoebe, I have to fulfill that promise. Besides, you deserve a prize for a work well done."

"Oh, okay, I'll choose one let me see…"

Phoebe closes her eyes as her pointer finger go in circles on top of the things. Suddenly, her finger stops.

" I choose this one!" 

"Well, that's a nice choice. Now you have a diary!"

Phoebe opens her eyes. 

"What will I do with a diary Helga? I don't write my thoughts down on anything."

"Well, it's a good start." Helga looks at the prize. "Criminey! What is this?! Are they ripping me off?! 5.50 for a diary?! Oh well…" Helga pays in the counter.

"Well Phoebe, I better get going. You know how Big Bob and Miriam are."

"Okay then, thanks Helga! I'll see you in the morning!"

"Night Pheebs!"

Helga runs home while Phoebe stares at her diary.

"_What will I do with a diary?_" She thinks to herself. 


	2. Phoebe's diary 2

Disclaimers: I don't own it, so sue me

Disclaimers: I don't own it, so sue me! J

Author's Note: Okay, this is the 2nd chapter and I'm kinda burdened with all the work I have to do, so if this sucks, well, sorry, I'm kinda not in the mood to write. Also, sorry if I took so long to put this up because I have another story which people are also waiting to read. (he, he)

Phoebe's Diary 2: by Anne O. Nimus

"Hello class!" Mr. Simmons says his usual greeting to the class.

"Oh great, here's another lousy day at school." Helga says sarcastically. 

"Cheer up Helga, school's not that bad." Arnold tells her.

"Shut up Football head! I wasn't asking for your comforting words!" 

"Sorry, I was just trying to cheer you up."

"Whatever Arnold." In her mind she was thinking, _"Oh Arnold, my love! Always sweet and understanding, and loving and…"_

_ _

"Helga!" Mr. Simmons called.

"Wha?"

"Helga, please try to listen to the lesson."

"Okay."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The bell rings for recess.

"So Phoebe, did you write anything on your diary yet?" Helga asks.

"Yes Helga I did. I wrote that I was happy to have the diary. Also, I wrote that I would not be writing on a daily basis."

"Really? Why Pheebs?"

"I just don't know what to write."

"Well, why don't you write about… your thoughts? That's what a diary's supposed to contain anyway. Keep it personal! Just be careful. Keep it in a place where it is not easy to find. You won't want people to know your deep dark secrets right?"

"Okay Helga! Thanks for your advice!" Phoebe said happily.

"Oh, that was nothing Phoebe. Besides, what are friends for?"

Phoebe gave her a smile.

The bell rings and off to the classroom they go.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dismissal time… 

_Crash!_ Gerald tumbles over Phoebe. "Oh, sorry Phoebe, I didn't see you." He stands up and puts out his right hand. 

Phoebe looks at it for a second and then takes it. "It's okay Gerald."

"Are you all right?"

"Yes I'm fine, thank you."

"Well, I better go now. Arnold's waiting for me."

"Okay. Bye!"

"Bye Pheebs! See you tomorrow!" Then Gerald runs off.

"Hey Pheebs! What did Geraldo over there do to you?" Helga asks as she approached her best friend. 

They started walking towards the bus. "Nothing Helga."

"Are you sure?"

"He bumped in to me that's all."

"He did? Criminey! What is this? Those two are going blind!"

They entered the bus. Helga spots Gerald and goes near him.

"Look Geraldo, do that again to Phoebe, and your dead meat!" She said.

Gerald swallowed hard. Helga went back to her seat beside Phoebe. 

"It's okay Gerald don't mind her." Arnold tells him.

"Yeah Arnold it's going to be okay if I become a dead kid walking!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At Phoebe's room… 

_ _

She got her pen and her diary. She opens it and starts writing:

April 24, 2001

8:00 pm 

Dear Diary,

What should I say? I guess Helga's advice helps a lot. I may be writing on a daily basis now. I changed my mind. Now what deep dark secret do I keep? Let me think for a while. Something that Helga doesn't know I guess. Does it look like there's anything Helga doesn't know about me? I think she knows everything and anything about me! 

Let's change topic. Today was just a normal school day. Helga bullies Arnold, Arnold doesn't do anything, Stinky eats his favorite 'Mr. Nutty Candy Bar', Harold, eats a lot, Eugene sprains his wrist… oh, the list goes on and on. But, one unusual event that happened today was at dismissal. I was standing near the door, waiting for Helga, when suddenly Gerald bumps into me! He apologized for what he did anyway, and I forgave him easily. Then he asks if I'm okay, and I said yes. Then he said he has to go and runs off. When Helga came, she asked me what happened. I told her what happened and when we boarded the bus, she went to Gerald and Arnold's seat and told Gerald something. I guess it was about being more careful next time. I guess, that's one thing I like about Helga. She defends you when someone hurts you. She's a friend you can depend on. But I wish that I hadn't told her that Gerald bumped me. That was the unusual event. I felt really bad for Gerald. I felt so guilty! I don't even know why. I can't just stand up to Helga and tell her not to threaten Gerald. I'm not like that! Now, I don't even understand myself anymore!

I guess that's one thing Helga doesn't know. When she says something mean to Gerald, I don't know why, but there's this guilt that goes all over my body. And that happens only when she says something mean to Gerald. Why? I don't know. What so you think Diary? I just hope you can answer all my questions. Well, that's about it! I have to go to bed now. Thank you for listening to me!

Phoebe

Author's Note: Ha! Chapter 2 is finished! Now on to Chapter 3! Bye peeps!


	3. Phoebe's diary 3

Disclaimers: NO, up to now I still don't own 'Hey Arnold

Disclaimers: NO, up to now I still don't own 'Hey Arnold!' so if you hear anyone saying I own it, IT'S A LIE!!!!

Author's Note: I suck like hell man! I dunno if this will be good. So, you have been warned! Read at your own risk!!

Phoebe's Diary 3: by Anne O. Nimus

"Ahh! What a beautiful morning!" Phoebe says as she wakes up from a good night's sleep. She starts her daily morning rituals.

"Phoebe phone! It's Helga!" Her mom called from downstairs.

"Coming mom!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hello? Helga?"

"Hey Pheebs! I was wondering if you were doing anything today?"

"Nothing much Helga, only a fencing game with my father. Why?"

"Oh, well I was thinking if you would want to hang out with me later in the park. You know how boring it is here in the house with Big Bob and Miriam doing this and that and all those stuff."

"Sure Helga! I would love to go with you to the park. Anyway, isn't Olga coming home at nine?"

"Yeah she is. Exactly why I don't want to be here when she comes-"

They heard someone calling Helga. "Helga! Where is my darling sister?"

"Oh great! She came in earlier than I expected! Phoebe what time can you get here?"

"I'll go there as fast as I can."

"Good! See ya Pheebs!" Helga hangs up. 

"Mom, I have to go to Helga's." Phoebe says as she puts the phone down.

"Sure Phoebe, but be back by lunch time!"

"Thanks mom!" She runs towards Helga's house.

_Knock knock!_"Good Morning Mrs. Pataki! May I see Helga?"

"Oh sure Phoebe, she's inside her room with her sister." Miriam says as she leads Phoebe inside. 

Phoebe runs to Helga's room. She sees Olga sitting on Helga's bed showing her a blue velvety dress. 

"Do you know that this is such an expensive dress Helga? I bought it just for you since you are so special to me." Phoebe hears as Olga hands the dress to Helga.

"Phoebe! Come in!" Helga spots Phoebe and grabs her hand.

"Oh! So you're Phoebe! Nice to meet you! I'm Olga, Helga's sister."

"Yes, I've heard of you. Helga has told me about you."

"Oh, how wonderful! Isn't my dear sister sweet?"

"Yes, very."

"So, are you going anywhere? I could give you a ride."

"Uhm, Olga? I think we have to go somewhere. But! Not to worry, it's just somewhere near. C'mon Pheebs! Let's go! We don't want to be late! Bye sis!!" Helga said eagerly as she grabbed Phoebe's hand and dragged her downstairs. 

"Oh, bye Helga! It was nice meeting you Phoebe! Taa taa!" Olga says.

_Downstairs_…

"Oh, criminey! Why does she have to be here?! Miriam I'm going to the park with Phoebe!"

"Okay Helga. Be back by lunch time." Miriam's response was soft as always.

The two went out of the door and walked straight to the park.

_Crash! Bump! Topple! _Helga and Phoebe bump into Arnold and Gerald.

"Great! What makes my weekend worse is to see a football head along with tall hair boy!" Helga says as she stands up and helps Phoebe get up.

"Sorry Helga, we didn't see you." Arnold says.

"What?! Are you blind football head?! Criminey! The world is going blind!"

"Uhm, sorry Phoebe, I crashed into you again. Did I hurt you?" Gerald asks concerned about Phoebe.

"Uhh, no, I'm fine Gerald. Thanks." Phoebe says shyly.

"Yo Geraldo! One more time you hurt Phoebe, and your dead meat!!" Helga threatens Gerald. "Let's go now Phoebe before I lose my temper." Phoebe and Helga went off to their destination.

Arnold and Gerald start walking.

"Man Arnold! Helga's not losing her temper yet?! Man, I say she's already erupting like Mt. Vesuvius!" 

"Well Gerald, let's just hope that she doesn't create an earthquake."

"You know Arnold, I always wondered how in the world Phoebe became Helga's best friend. It looks so impossible to be the best friend of that kind of person."

"Maybe we'll never know Gerald. We'll never know."

"Hmm, I'll investigate on that issue. Will you help me Arnold?"

"Sure, it looks interesting. So, what will we do first?"

"I'll interview Phoebe. Then we interview Helga… someway."

"Oh, that's hard Gerald. But, I'll find a way to talk to her."

"Thanks man!"

"Anything for you Gerald."

They stop walking and do their secret handshake.

Author's note: I know, kinda short. Or is it? Told ya I suck. Anyway, I hate our server! It's always down!! Chapter 4 here we come!! 


	4. Phoebe's Diary 4

Author's Note: Okay, so I don't know how in the world Helga and Phoebe got together so bear with me

Author's Note: Okay, so I don't know how in the world Helga and Phoebe got together so bear with me! It's a fanfic and in a fanfic, anything can happen right? I'm totally making this all up. Oh, and sorry, I was too busy. I really have a hectic schedule… VERY. 

Disclaimers: I don't own Hey Arnold. 

Phoebe's Diary 4: by Anne O. Nimus

The next morning, Gerald went to Phoebe's while Arnold went to Helga. They both had one question in their minds. Earlier in the morning, the two agreed that they ask the question as naturally as possible.

"Hey Phoebe!" Gerald said as he and Phoebe started walking.

"Oh, hi Gerald! What brings you here this early?"

"Uhh, nothing much. I was just wondering…"

"Wondering about what?"

"You and Helga."

"Me and Helga? Why?"

"Well, there's this question running through my mind."

"What is it?"

"How did you become best friends?"

"Well, I…"

"You don't know?"

"Uhm, not really… but…"

At Helga's…

"What?! You came all the way here just to know how I became Phoebe's best friend?! Criminey! You're wasting my time!!"

"But Helga, I'm just curious."

"I don't care football head! It's like questioning how two enemies became best friends!!"

"No Helga it's not like that."

"Well then how would you want me to interpret it Arnold?!"

"I'm just curious that's-"

"Whatever football head! This is a very personal topic and I'm not the only one involved in it so get out of my room!"

"Okay Helga… I'm sorry for everything that I did. " Arnold leaves the room and heads for the ice cream parlor. There he met Gerald.

"Hey Gerald. So did Phoebe answer?" Arnold said tired form his interview.

"Not at all. It's like she doesn't want to answer."

"Yeah, and Helga's like avoiding the issue. All I got from her was…her screams."

"Well then maybe we should just let it go. It is kinda personal."

"Yeah, I guess your right Gerald. That's their life and we shouldn't go inside it."

The two started eating their banana splits.

Later that day at Phoebe's room…

April 26, 2001

6:00 pm

Dear Diary,

Something strange happened today and it bothered me the whole day! You see, Gerald asked me how I became Helga's best friend and I didn't answer him because … Oh! This is killing me!! 

All right, I'll tell you how it all started. You see, I came from a different state. Then one day, my parents decided to live here so we did. I was still a kid who's in kindergarten and I needed to go to school. And just like Lady Destiny would want it, I saw Helga. Since I was a new student, I didn't know anyone. But it was Helga who became my first friend and she was actually nice …in the beginning. She was the first person who introduced herself to me. As time passed, she grew into what she is right now, you know, ordering people and being a bully. But since she was like that and all, she didn't get to have as many friends as I did, so I decided to remain loyal to her. I pitied her so much. So, that's how I became Helga's best friend.

I guess, people don't see Helga's nice side. They can't see beyond the lines! I mean, everything has a reason right? I know why she likes bullying Arnold, but I think and I know Arnold doesn't know why. It's pretty obvious when Helga asks help from me for something. And that something is Arnold. 'Cause when she states her problem like, for example: 'I have an obsession and I can't seem to get over it, what shall I do to get over it?' I ask her what it is and she says, 'Arn—I mean Ice cream'. Then I help her. After giving her tips, she tells me, 'Phoebe, this conversation, never happened.' So I go 'Forgetting!' And I tell you, I feel really stupid saying that 'cause truth is, I don't forget our conversation! And to make the long story short, Helga bullies Arnold because she likes him! Come on, Arnold should've seen that a long time ago, I know lots of love stories like that. No offense to Arnold but, he must be blind.

Oh, about this whole lovie dovey thing, yeah, you're right. I really must get this out of my chest. I REALLY LIKE GERALD!!! There, that feels so much better. I don't know how it started diary! It's like magic! It suddenly comes to your life just like that. I honestly think it was developed. Yeah it was developed. It feels so… oooohhhh! I can go on and on about Gerald! 

Oh, too bad, my mom's calling me. I really have to go now. Bye diary! Tomorrow I promise to write… yes about Gerald!! 

Phoebe

Author's note: Sorry, I'm kinda drained out. It's too short and too fast paced! I'll make the next chapter better, I promise!! Please review! Tell me what you think!!


End file.
